Snippets of Song: One Piece Stories
by cuethepulse-old
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots written for a personal song challenge. Contains both het and yaoi, but mostly ZoSan. Rating may change.
1. Nevermind

Title: Nevermind  
Song Prompt: "Dirty Little Secret" – The All-American Rejects  
Pairing: Zoro x Sanji  
Rating: PG-16

The first time they'd done it, Sanji had waited until the swordsman was jerking into his hand, biting on his lower lip to keep from allowing any sounds of pleasure, before leaning close and hissing, "If you tell anyone about this…" The threat itself went unspoken, but Zoro knew better than to mention that. Instead he replied with a hoarse, "Why would I want to?" and tightened his hold on Sanji's pulsing flesh.

It wasn't anything serious. They'd never even kissed. It was just touch and movement—gripping hands and rocking hips—and sometimes the rough, biting pressure of teeth on flesh. But that was all. It could hardly be called a relationship. It wasn't even what they called _sex_, really. So why _would_ anyone need to know?

Nevermind that Zoro sometimes thought he would like something more. A meaningful look, a sincere word, a little more contact, a little less clothing.

Nevermind that Sanji, even, sometimes thought he would like to tell the world. Tell someone about that proud and heady feeling he got from making the swordsman—_the_ Roronoa Zoro—squirm.

Nevermind that they both knew what the other wanted. When they spared just a moment, after finding mutual release, to just feel one another.

It was easier to keep it a secret, this way.


	2. After

Title: After  
Song Prompt: "Don't Forget Me When I'm Gone" – Glass Tiger  
Pairing: Zoro x Sanji  
Rating: PG-13

The sun was starting to rise outside the window of the inn room, when Sanji was just starting to drift off to sleep. It had been a long while since the Straw Hats had the luxury of spending a couple of nights in an inn, and Sanji had been determined to use that time to the fullest with his green-haired paramour. He sensed Zoro moving beside him but kept his eyes closed, exhausted from their late night together. His brow furrowed slightly, though, when he felt something soft, worn, and warm wrap around his arm. He didn't need to look to know that it was Zoro's bandana.

"Oi. I want you to keep this for me, after."

He didn't have to say after what. Sanji understood what after meant. After everything. It was a difficult thing to process—the fact that there would be an after. There would be a day when he wouldn't have to kick Luffy out of the galley, when he wouldn't fuss and fawn over Nami and Robin. There would be a day when Chopper wouldn't patch him up after a fight, when he wouldn't have to listen to one of Usopp's tall tales, when he wouldn't tell Franky (in vain) to put some pants on because there were ladies present.

There would be day when he wouldn't argue with Zoro, when he wouldn't poke fun at his hair, when he wouldn't kick him for guzzling the best wine. There would be a day when he wouldn't have Zoro at his side when kicking ass.

Sanji wanted to reach his dream—that was he'd always wanted. And that dream was getting closer everyday. For the first time in his life, he just wished that things would slow down. He didn't want it to happen yet, not yet. He didn't want to live in the days after.

Swallowing hard, Sanji reached over to place his hand over Zoro's, which was still knotting the bandana around his arm. He forced himself to move, to nudge and ease the swordsman into a kiss. Zoro responded and Sanji didn't hesitate to take things further, despite his need for sleep. He didn't want to waste a single moment.


	3. When A Pirate Loves A Princess

Title: When A Pirate Loves A Princess  
Song Prompt: "Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes" – Paul Simon  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Luffy x Vivi  
Rating: PG

Before he met her, no one could make him feel inferior. He was living the life of a pirate, after all, which was—in his opinion—the best kind of life there was. He was sailing the Grand Line with the best crew in the world, having adventures that some people can only dream about. He was going to be the Pirate King, for crying out loud, and there was nothing he could think of that would be better than that.

But _she_, she made him feel like no one else ever had.

She never went about flaunting her royalty, but it was something that she couldn't disguise. The way she smiled, the way she talked, the way she held her chin up when she walked, even the way her moved in the ocean breeze gave her the air of a princess.

When he held her close, her body melded against his almost as if it were an obligation or something she'd been meticulously taught in one of her classes. When he buried his face in the soft skin of her neck and inhaled, he never smelled the salt of the sea air or the spiciness of the galley. Instead he always found himself overwhelmed with the fresh scent of cleanness and the flowery perfumes.

And even in those moments, with her so close and so physically _there_, he could never kiss her. She would look into his eyes and she would expect it, her tongue darting out from between her lips to wet them in anticipation. But he could never do it. Because even then, there would be something about her, something so innate and natural, that made it possible. He saw her as something unreachable, something that he could never have.

She was better than him.

What would a pirate do with a princess? He asked himself that question all the time, whenever he caught himself watching her stare out at the waves. It was the only time he really felt like being a pirate meant nothing, in the grand scheme of things. He had no money, no manners, even the title of "captain" seemed foolish when compared to "highness". He had a ship. But she had a kingdom.

Perhaps, he thought as the ship sailed away from the land of sand and she waved goodbye with her hair falling beautifully around her and her dress ruffling in the wind, perhaps when he became Pirate King, he could be her equal. Perhaps then he could return to her and not second guess himself when he took her into his arms.

Perhaps then, even though he still might not smell as clean, he could finally kiss her.


	4. When the Perfect Night is Over

Title: When the Perfect Night is Over  
Song Prompt: "Morning Glow" – Pippin soundtrack  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Zoro x Sanji  
Rating: PG-13

Sanji used to dream about those nights. Nights of passion, overly consuming heat, and even—as childish as it may seem—magic. He yearned for them, almost deluded himself into expecting them with each woman he took to bed. Their "come-hither" smiles made his heart trip, the heat in their eyes and the soft wetness of their kisses left him feeling light-headed. Their time together was always good—always—but never great. Never wonderful. Never magical. Always simply good, and always the same. He would fall asleep fairly content, but hopeful, and woke up in the morning feeling dumb, defeated, disappointed. And with the next port, the next town, the next woman, it happened all over again.

He was beginning to think that the nights he dreamed of didn't really exist.

And then it happened.

It was on the ship, the place Sanji least expected to have such an encounter. They were celebrating their victory over a particularly pesky group of marines. He'd refrained from drinking, but was still feeling the buzz from the fight and the party atmosphere—the cheers and laughter, his crewmates' loud and off-key singing, the general feeling of companionship and happiness—was making him giddy.

He was turning in before the others—he had breakfast to make in the morning—and was intercepted before he even reached the men's quarters. He was pushed against the wall, his mouth plundered, devoured, before he could even breathe. He didn't resist. The rush had him far too gone. He uttered no protest, delivered no fighting kicks, even as he was backed into the room and pushed onto the couch and a heavy, hot weight encompassed him.

It was unexpected and more than a little bizarre. And it was completely, utterly perfect.

He fell asleep with their limbs entangled and their chests pressed together in a way that allowed him to feel each pulse of the swordsman's heart against his own. The night had been so good—no, _great_—that he almost dreaded the coming of the morning. He didn't want to wake and find that it had all been some mistake, some nasty trick played on him by hormones. He didn't want to wake with regret and disgust, on his part or Zoro's. He didn't want to wake and find everything shattered.

When he did wake, it was to find three pairs of wide, curious eyes staring at him. Chopper and Usopp made some sound between a squeak and yelp. Luffy poked him and asked why he and Zoro were naked, and if the funny marks on their necks and chests meant they were attacked by a swarm of mystery bugs. He heard Zoro groan and tell them to go away, and then he was pulled closer to that bronze body and kissed lightly on his head. Chopper and Usopp made that noise again and scurried away; Luffy laughed and followed.

That was all. There was no awkward moment of realization, no drama or denial. Zoro didn't speak—Sanji wasn't sure he _could_—and they just laid there in unspoken acceptance, contentment, until Luffy called down that he was hungry and wanted breakfast.

All in all, it was much better than anything Sanji had ever dreamed.


End file.
